geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Invader Zim PS2 Game
So there was going to be a game about invader Zim on the PlayStation 2. It was going to be published by THQ and developed by lesser known studio called Emerald Tree Games who would handle the development of the game. Nick would get a team of writers who had nothing to do with the show to handle the story. It was going to be a standard beat em up / platformer game nothing special.Whe the game was ready to be play tested I actually signed up to be a play tester. I got to the place and they lead me to a room that had light green walls and a green and white tile floor with a TV with a PS2 hooked up to it. An employee handed me a Blanc disc with the words "IZ PS2 Test Copy" I took it and put it in the system. There was no title screen it just put me in the game. I was Dib. My only attack was a hot with his breif case. The environment was a blue sky box and green ground with some city buildings you had to jump from to get to the next one. I got to the first boss it was Zim. I fought him until I lost all of my lives and got a game over. The game over screen was unsettling at least that's the best way I can describe it. It was of Zim dragging Dib into the black background of the screen with him laughing maniacally. The words GAME OVER appeared in red text. I was incredibly confused at why a seemingly completed cut scene was in a play tester version of a game. But they did tell me it was near completion before I started playing it. It took me back to the level and the sky was grey and it was raining. I assumed it was the second level but it was identical to the first one the enemies, which I forgot to mention earlier were rusted and slightly creepy robots Zim must've built. I got to the Zim fight and I died halfway through it. "Please Zim, don't do this. Don't hurt them!" Dib said as Zim was holding Gaz at laser Ray point. He killed Gaz then shot at Dib. That shot took off his head revealing nothing but a chared remains of a spine bone . The game over screen played with Dib still normal and alive. A thanks for playing message appeared. I took the disc back to the person who gave it to me and said, "Uhh has kinda a weird ending bu-." I paused for a moment and started again "Actually not just weird a little scary for a children's game." I said then I left . Never got a chance to go back to that place again. Turns out Emerald Tree games got turned into Nick Games. And the IZ (Invader Zim) game was cancelled for a reason I never found out.